Project 115
Project 115 Project 115 is a Zandronum mod created by Fabysk. It was first announced and released on the subreddit page /r/Doom on June 2, 2013. It was originally a 17 mini mission campaign as an alternate story to the Call of Duty: Zombies story line. As with this being the first mod that Fabysk created, it got generally positive reviews on Reddit. A user on /r/Doom recommended to post a threat on Doomworld forums to get the mod more attention. 3 updates came around and so called "DLC (Downloadable Content)" and the mod received so much hatred for it lack of effort that the mod had and having no credit given. It was latter considered as an abomination over at Doomworld and later, the threat was put in Post Hell. After a few months, a new thread of Project 115 arrived at the Zandronum forums. Even users there knew what happened and gave Fabysk a second chance after he promised to make the mod better. When Version 1.4 became available, the update completely changed overall. The standard zombies survival mode became the new campaign when doing the map Easter Eggs. Version 1.4 and beyond used the Black Ops 2 weapon variety to replace the previous weapons. With that, the mod got generally positive reviews as stated by users "This is an amazing port of Call of Duty: Zombies to a Doom mod". As with the final update, Version 1.6, the mod was stated as a recommended mod to play. A sequel, Project 115 - A New Threat, was announced on November 24, 2014. Then later released on January 5, 2015. Gameplay Gameplay focuses on the final version instead of the original version of the mod In Project 115, up to four, must survive unlimited waves of zombies by killing them. Zombies enter the player-accessible area of the map via windows. The player is able to receive in game points by damaging and killing zombies. Each damage done to a zombie rewards the player with 10 points, while killing them rewards the player with a higher amount at 50 points. The player has the option to spend points to buy weapons or access new ares of a map. On occasion, zombies also drop either 2 PowerUps upon death: Max Ammo and Nuke, making the round easier to survive. Each map has Perk Machines that gives the player abilities to last longer against the hoard of zombies. The player can also pick up parts to create a shield that push the zombies back. The shield is also used as a weapon to bash zombies in 1 to 2 hits (Rarely 3 hits). There are Special Zombies that appear in 2 maps: Mob of the Dead and Origins. The mod has 7 maps: Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise, Mob of the Dead, Eruption, Buried, Origins, and Aftermath. The mod also has 4 playable characters from the Black Ops 2: Zombies mode: Misty, Marlton, Russman, and Stuhlinger. The story was still intended to be an alternate story when doing the Easter Eggs, but its sequel changed it around.